There to protect
by SlytPuff
Summary: "I c-c-can't d-do this Sebastian." Sebastian quickly pulled him onto his lap, making sure that he was comfortable. "Little One, it would take some time to get use to the fact that you are taking over your fathers business. They want to test you to see if you are a suitable replacement for your father." Sebastian tried to explain to him, without hurting him.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Black Butler. Never have never will so don't sue me. Disclaimer for the rest of the chapters.  
Hope you will enjoy the rest of the story.**

 **Ciel's P.O.V.**

I weakly stare up to the figure above me. My father was bending over me. I just got my punishment for answering him wrong in a question

My body is screaming in pain, but I long since learned it is better to not show any pain, since he would hurt me then more. He says I am just a weak baster. That shouldn't have been born.

That I was not loved.

At the age of fourteen I don't understand what I did wrong. I truly try my best to learn everything he wants me to learn. But if I made a simple mistake, I get punish.

He kept me lock up in a room for the last week, said I had to learn everything in four very thick books. I tried to learn everything, to memorise it. He came in everyday and beat me, while I had to tell him what I learned. He even kept my food form me. I only got some bread to eat in three days.

I suddenly notice the evil glint in his eyes. I whimper slightly. What is he going to do know? His hand slipped under my white over size shirt in with I slept.

"You were a very bad boy and needs punishment, since you don't learn from the whips." His voice was full of what… It sounded husky and needy.

I start to struggle under him. Trying to get away. He simply pinned me down on the bed. He force me to open my right eye. The eye that had that strange marking in it. It was a light violet colour. I feel his one hand connecting with my face. I winced in pain. Why is he doing this to me?

Repeatedly he hits me on my right eye. Tears are staining my cheeks and his hand. After the six hit he stopped, there was blood coming from my eye.

Suddenly he used both his hands to rip my shirt from my body, leaving me completely exposed before him. I couldn't understand what he is going to do. He roughly flips me over on my belly.

Once again I try to get away, but like before he pins me down on the bed. Suddenly I felt something big, warm and heavy press against my entrance. I pull away from the thought. Then searing pain. I screamed in pain. It felt like I was begin ripped open from the inside out. I screamed and screamed until I couldn't scream anymore and only sobs broke free of my body.

He pulled out and slammed back into me. Hard and fast. He used the whipped he got for beating me, and start to slap me as well. Trust, whipped, trust, whipped. I started to scream again. My voice is hoarse from all the screaming and crying.

Soon I lost conscious thanks to the pain in my body.

When I woke up again, it was already morning. My body complained from the movement, when I sat up. My back, butt and legs were sore. I managed not to cry out from the pain.

Suddenly my door is opened up, and my mother came rushing into the room. When she saw me, she started to cry. She went and draws me a bath.

She picked me up, I whimper in pain. She gently let me into the warm water. In a way it helps to sooth the sore muscles. She gently washed me, since I was still in shocked over what had happen.

My father took my virginity. He marked me.

Suddenly I screamed in pain. My right eye is burning. I started to cry again. Mother quickly got me out of the bath. She wrapped me in a towel and took me to my bed, with one of the servants changed.

Father came into the room when I started to scream and cry. He walks over to me, as if he is going to hurt me again. When father wanted to puns me, mother stepped into the way. He hit her strait in the face.

They started to fight. The pain was slowly growing worse and worse. I hear my mother yelped in pain. I tried to see if she is alright, when I moved I saw my mother on the floor. Blood was pulled all around her. My screaming got worse after I saw this. There was a knife in mothers' stomach.

Father walked over to me. Before I can do anything he lift his hand to hit me.

More tears stream down my face., there was sudden silence. The pain behind my eye start to calm down. I notice there was a cold draft in the room. And feathers. A lot of feathers.

Father looks around the room to see where the feather came from. He gave a startled yelped when he was pulled away from me.

I felt extremely weak. Black had moved in front of my eye. No matter how I tried to see I can't see a thing. That was the last thing I saw and felt.

 **Sebastian's P.O.V.**

The mark on my hand is glowing. My young soul mate is in danger. I want nothing more than go to him. But at the moment, I was still caged.

I can't be relished until a day after his fourteen's birthdays. I saw everyday what he went through. I screamed in anger when I saw his father raping him. Abusing him. Ever since he was six's his father abused him.

I tried to break the cage but there was nothing I could do. I had to wait. He was born with my mark. I saw how his father beat him over the fact that he looked different. I saw him crying every day. Since he was six. I saw how he tried to be strong and never show his pain in front of his father. And how he cried himself to sleep at night.

After a while the glow on my hand simmers down and I realised he must have fallen unconscious. His father still went at it even when he clearly couldn't take it anymore.

After another half an hour the man left him. The next morning. I saw his mother running into his room. He was still laying naked, he just woke up. He managed to sit up without crying in pain. Only a hiss made its way through.

His mother started to cry when she saw him, and went to draw a bath for him. She gently picked him up but he still whimper in pain.

He was small for someone who is 14 he looked more 12. Still very young. She place him into the bath and helped him.

I suddenly looked down the mark on my hand is glowing brightly. I saw him screaming in pain and clutching his eye. His mother quickly got him out of the bath.

I didn't see anything after that. Since my caged was opened and I could go to him. I broke through the mass at an inhuman speed.

My hand was still glowing. It hurt a little bit. If it hurt it means he is in a lot of pain. But I know it would end as soon as I am with him.

Four minutes later I am there. I stood outside his bedroom window. He was still crying in pain. His body was weak from not eating and abuse. His screaming suddenly got worse. I silently got inside his room. A cold wind sprung up. His emotional pain was getting worse and I notice the woman lying dead on the floor.

His eyes were trained on her. His body racked with sobs. He only has a towel around him. His father stands up from the woman and went to him. Just before he could hit him again I bind his hand to space.

There was feather al around his. Black raven feathers. The young one looked scared. Tears were streaming down his face. I pull his father back.

When I looked at him again I notice he blacked out. I glare at his father. Before his father can say anything were we outside. I killed him. I took their bodies to a motel to be discovered by people. Making a place in their memories that they have check in.

When I got back to the mansion, Ciel was sitting upright in his bed. So he didn't black out completely just fainted. I moved over to him. He looked up at me. There was fear in his eye. His right eye was close.

I looked at him. "How are you young one?" I tried to keep my voice soft. I can see that he is badly traumatized.

He opens his mouth to speak, but no words came out. I notice that his wounds weren't properly cleaned and bandaged. I stood up and went to get the first aid kit. He looked so scared and fragile.

 **Normal P.O.V.**

Sebastian returns soon with the first aid kit. Ciel wasn't on the bed, like he was ten seconds ago. Sebastian could still sense him in the room so guess that the boy was hiding. He looked under the bed, to see the young one hiding.

His body was again shaken with sobs. Sebastian gently pulls him out under the bed. The boy's eyes were now both close. As if he was trying to hide form the world. He let out a slight whimper when Sebastian tough him.

"There, there young master, you are save now." Ciel open his left eye. Making sure to firmly keep the right one shut. His body was throbbing in pain.

"You can open your eye young master." Sebastian said softly. The boy looked terrified at him. His hands went automatically to his face. Protecting his right eye. Sebastian gave a soft sign. He bent down and gently pries Ciel's hands away from his eye. The boy whimper softly.

His face is badly bruised. After Sebastian got his hands away he gave the child a soft kiss on the bruise. "Can I look at your wounds young master?"

"I-I-I am not the ma-a-ster of this house." The boy said with a stutter. He looked back down. "But you are the master if your father is dead, little one." The boy looked up socked. His body started to rack with sobs again. "Father killed mother." He whimpered out. He looked so depressed.

"Hush now little one, I would watch over you." The boy weakly clung to Sebastian. Sebastian looked at the child in his arms, who was now crying again. For the boy's first lifetime he had to have a hard one.

It is the first time his soul mate was born into the world and now the boy had a parent who abused him mentally and physically.

Sebastian gently lay the boy down on the bed. The boy's tear stained eye widen in fear. "Hush young master. I am just going to clean your wounds."

Sebastian starts to re-clean and bandaged the wounds. A few times the child had hissed in pain but the relaxed again.

After a while they were done. Sebastian slipped an eye path out. The child looked curiously at him. Sebastian lean forward and gently place the path on his right eye, tithing it behind his head.

"Is that better young master?" Ciel looked at Sebastian curiously. He nodded his head softly. Feeling happy for the first time in years. Ciel realised he felt save with Sebastian something he hadn't felt in years. He always fear his father. Whenever he would came close to him.

"Why don't you get some sleep young master?" Sebastian kept his voice calm. "Don't go away please. " Ciel whisper.

"I promise I would be here tomorrow, little one." Sebastian gave Ciel a soft kiss on his forehead, and then tucked him into the bed. Ciel fell asleep as soon as his head thought the pillow. Sebastian gave a sad smile at his young mate.


	2. Chapter 2

The night moved on silently. No sound was heard. It was deadly silent something a person didn't expect for this household.

For there used to be never a moment of silence for them. There used to run a child full of life around the house. Used to for six years, there was happiness.

The silence was disturbed when Ciel screamed in terror.

Sebastian ran to his room.

 **Sebastians P.O.V.**

I was in my room, thinking about Ciel, when I heard his scream. He sounded so frighten it was scary to hear his screams. I rushed to his room, when I got there I saw he was still asleep. His body was covered in the covers but it was twisted around him and it was clearly irritating the living hell out of him.

His face was scrunched up in pain and fear and low whimpers could be heard from him. I gently pried the covers away from his body. After I got the covers away I gently place him on my lap.

"Young one, please wake up. It is only a nightmare love. You are save now." The same words came out of my mouth in a gently voice to get him to calm down.

Slowly his eye lids flutter open. He has the most beautiful face of them all. His body is small and warm against mine.

"There we go love, you are safe." I said softly.  
"Seb-Sebastian" his voice is hoarse from all the screaming. "I am here little one. I am here. You are safe." I said softly again.

He suddenly clutches me much harder and his small frame racked with violent sobs.

I gently cradled him against me. Holding him softly against me. Making sure his body doesn't go through more pain.

After a while his sobs changed to soft hiccups. I place a kiss on his forehead. "There we go young master." I said softly. It pains me to say young master; I want to call him by his name. But that can wait.

"Y-y-y-y-you d-d-didn't c-c-call m-me yo-young m-master a little whi-while ba-back." He stutters out. I sighed softly.

"Can I tell you a story young one?" I asked softly. His visible open up with curiosity and he nodded his head. I gave him a kiss on the forehead again.

"Do you know what a soul mate is?" I asked him. He looked a little bit unsure. "No." He was even more curious now.

"Well little one, it is when two souls belong together. Your mark in your eye is preciously the same as the one I have on my hand, it is our mark little one." I tried to explain the situation to him. He looks up at me. "So y-y-your m-my s-s-soul m-mate?" He asked.

I am going to work on the stuttering. "Yes little one, I am your soul mate, just like you are my soul mate. We are made for each other." I said softly.

He snuggles closer to me. "I-I do-don't wan-want y-you t-to ca-call me y-young m-master." He said softly.

"What do you want me to call you then?" I asked. "An-Anything, ju-just n-not y-young m-master." He said it so softly.

"Alright love. But you need some sleep, little one." I said.

"Please don't go." He suddenly begs me. It looks like he is close to crying again.

"I will stay with you." I said softly while laying him back down on his bed and cover him in his blankets. I lay down next to him and gently pull him into my arms. I can feel him relax and his breathing slowing out.

After a while was he fast asleep in my arms. I stayed with him for the rest of the night.

 **-Time skip-  
Next morning**

 **Normal P.O.V.**

The next morning Sebastian gently laid Ciel back in his bed. It is now six in the morning, he could sleep another hour, before he needs to get up. It was going to be a long day. Ciel is going to take over the family company.

And hopefully it isn't going to end in a bad day. Sebastian walked out of the room to prepare Ciel's breakfast.

At seven o'clock Sebastian made his way back to Ciel's room. He knocked twice. When he heard no replied he open the door. The sight was the most adorable he had seen in all his live as a demon. Ciel was curled up, hugging one of his stuffed animals that had lain next to Ciel when he had left the room.

Sebastian silently pushed the trolley into the room. He walked over to the windows and pulled back the curtain. The boy had turned to his other side, trying to get away from the light.

"Good morning, Ciel. It is time for you to wake up." Sebastian tried to say in a cheerful voice. He gently pulled the covers away from Ciel's body. Ciel sat up, still wobbly with sleep. "Morning Sebastian." Ciel mummer softly.

Sebastian places the tray on Ciel's lap. "This morning you are having eggs, bacon, pork and bread, with Earl Grey tea." Sebastian told Ciel what he is going to have for breakfast. The boy looked shocked at the breakfast. "Is something not to your liking Ciel?" Sebastian asked softly.

"Th-thank y-you. B-but…" Before Ciel could continue Sebastian cut in. "You hadn't had a proper breakfast in years. And yes I know you could have gotten your own breakfast, but that isn't going to happen in my watch, I am going to take care of you." Sebastian said firmly.

"Now eat up." Ciel started to eat, while Sebastian got a bath ready for him and his clothing for the day.

Ciel was just finished eating when Sebastian came back. Sebastian got the tray and placed it onto the trolley.

He then gently picked Ciel up, taking him to the bathroom.

They were just finished getting ready for the day when the first person who came to see Ciel showed up.

 **TBC**


	3. Chapter 3

Ciel groaned tiredly when the second business partner screamed at him. When he left Ciel was nearly in tears. Sebastian had kicked the man out of the house. And ended the contract that was between the Phantomhive Company and the Bewitch Company.

"Ciel are you alright?" Sebastian asked his mate softly. Ciel only looked down at his shoes. Sebastian could see that Ciel wasn't alright. "Ciel looked at me little one." Ciel looked up; his blue eye was glanced with tears.

"I c-c-can't d-do this Sebastian." Sebastian quickly pulled him onto his lap, making sure that he was comfortable. "Little One, it would take some time to get use to the fact that you are taking over your fathers business. They want to test you to see if you are a suitable replacement for your father." Sebastian tried to explain to him, without hurting him.

Ciel sighed softly. "T-that makes s-sense." "Come love, there is a break now for an hour, and I think you need a cup of tea." Sebastian was calm to his mate. Making sure that he was grounding him, when he felt too scared.

Sebastian quickly made for Ciel some tea, while Ciel sat on one of the counters. "Sebastian, aren't you going to drink something?" Ciel voice was soft and almost not there. "Not now little one. I will drink a cup before bed tonight."

Ciel was just finished with his tea when the doorbell rang for the third visitor. Ciel had run back to the study while Sebastian invited him up.

It continued the rest of the like that. When the last visitor arrived, was Ciel near screaming point. He didn't want to deal with Lizzy he just wants to be left alone.

"Relax master." Sebastian whispered softly when they made their way back to the living room. Lizzy was going on about something cute and Ciel just look close to tears.

Two hours later where they finally alone.

 **TBC**

 **A/N: Hey everyone sorry for the long wait I am very busy. I really need a beta if you can beta the story please let me know. Please leave a review you will make me very happy. If something bothers you also let me know so that I can improve please.**

 **Love**

 **Death By Heart DBH**


End file.
